Growing For You
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Peter Pan is given the chance to save Wendy. He is given a special opportunity, a wish, so that he may be better suited for a fight ahead of him... PLEASE NOTE! This story is very old and a complete mess. When I have the time, I will go through it and fix it.
1. Prologue

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** It has come to my attention that a lot of you assume this is one of my latest stories. That is NOT the case. If you look at the top you'll see I published this story in 2005, _quite_ a while ago. It is, in fact, one of my _first _stories, so yes, it will be _full _of mistakes until I get around to bringing it up to par with my current skills.

* * *

_Prologue_

Peter Pan rested his head against the window pane and sighed inwardly. "To live, will be an awfully big adventure…" he whispered to himself, feeling as if the coldness of the night air was seeping into him. Peter felt things he did not understand and quickly banished them from his thoughts, but what if they could not be silenced? With another inwardly sigh he backed away, giving the occupants in the room one last glance. With that, he began his journey back to Neverland, floating off into the night, hoping to get away from a mistake he felt he was about to make. He was just about to take off, fly as fast as he could, until he heard his name called and he had to stop. Peter spun around and saw Wendy Darling at the window, a sad smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Peter, you won't forget me, will you?" she asked, her voice full of hope and a strange sort of longing.

Peter turned to her and smiled his charming, crooked grin that always seemed to make Wendy feel butterflies in her belly. "Me? Forget...? Never," Peter answered, though his smile quickly left him. At times like this, even Wendy could see through Peter's façade. Once again, Peter turned around and prepared himself to take off… however, once again he could not. Wendy's angelic voice stopped Peter in his tracks once more.

"Will you ever come back?" she asked him, sounding just a bit sadder than before. The very tone of her voice made Peter feel something in him twist and tighten. Why did he feel pain at the thought of leaving her? Why was he feeling this way? Once again Peter was confused at the feeling and once again he shook it off. Instead, Peter grinned at her again, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side in a light-hearted yet proud sort of way. He would returned, he thought, but he refused to acknowledge the real reason he'd return for.

"To hear stories... about _me,_" Peter answered in a half-hearted joke; that _was _one of the reasons he would like to return… but what was the other? He was still unsure. With that he waved at her and flew off. Peter could not stay much longer... if he did he might have stayed forever and eventually grown up - which was something that he did NOT want to do - so instead he tore his gaze from her and flew off as fast as possible. 'What's wrong with me? …Feelings are for grown-ups!' he scolded himself and continued his trek.

From the window Wendy sighed longingly and sadly, she turned back to her family and walked toward them to join them in this happy time. Wendy ignored the thoughts of what _could have _been and concentrating on what _will be_. Though that did not stop her from wishing and hoping. 'Please return…' she thought silently.

…And Peter, contrary to popular belief, did _not_ forget. Despite his poor memory when he was in Neverland, Peter remembered Wendy. For two years Peter would return almost each night, and oh how delighted Wendy, John, Michael and the former lost boys would be! Wendy would tell stories and then after all the fun and games were through, she would try to convince him to stay… but each time he would answer the same way. "No, I want to always be a boy and to never grow up!"

This happened time and again. What troubled Wendy was that Peter would refuse to take her to Neverland again and each year his eyes would become more and more distressed… however, all was well. Peter would come and they would all talk, play and tell stories. It was all wonderful, until one day...

The evening of Wendy's 16th birthday Peter came back. He looked into her room, for Wendy had long ago stopped sleeping in the nursery, and saw Wendy twirling in a dress in front of a mirror, looking as happy as ever. Peter's eyes saddened further and the familiar pain in his chest he had since the first time he left came back with vengeance - when he saw how much she had grown in the short time he did not see her. Oh how beautiful was she who he could not be with. It didn't feel right, it couldn't _be _right, and yet there he was, _feeling _for her. No, that would _not _do.

Sadly but with determination, Peter sighed and turned away, skipping their meeting that year …she did not seem to pay attention anyway. Peter did not return the year after that or the year after _that._ Wendy had never stopped staring off into the night sky, each night, waiting for him. Now it had been two years since she had seen him for the last time and she was beginning to think he would never return. Oh she _tried_ forgetting, but alas, she could never forget his rogue personality, his piercing oceanic eyes, his rugged, sun-kissed hair and that easy smile that made her melt with just the thought…

What was she to do?

* * *

**End Note**: This is my first Peter Pan Fan-Fiction! Bear with me please. This story is based and set after the Universal 2003 movie with Jeremy Sumpter (Peter Pan) and Rachel Hurd-Wood (Wendy Darling). Personally I think those two have perfect chemistry at least in the movie they do, dunno about "real" life lol... I wrote this because I fell in love with the movie and I've always loved the books but the ending was just horrible! Why WHY did they do that! Wendy should have stayed with him OR he should have stayed with her... gosh darn it... ehem, anyway...


	2. Wendy’s Dilemma

Growing For You

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

--

A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter to clarify things let me point out that, in the movie, Peter is supposedly 14 and Wendy is 13... Heaven knows I got confused while writing this too anyway, just to let you know because this chapter is 5 years later so Wendy is 18... Peter has visited her for 3 years on each of her birthdays and would sometimes hover outside of her window listening to her stories and simply watching over her but he stopped on her 16th... Why? I'm not gunna tell you! lol :-P

You guys know the summary and warnings by now right?

**Warning:** Kind of angsty... you have been warned, you might not even find it angsty because I don't really have experience writing it lol so tell me what you think!

ENJOY!

**Update Note:** William Adler is supposed to be a "bad" guy… when I wrote this the first time I didn't write him out correctly… I aim to correct that a bit.

--

Chapter 1: Wendy's Dilemma

5 years later...

Eighteen year-old Wendy Darling stood in her _own _room with a sense of loss all around her. While Wendy had a few suitors after her, one in particular, William Adler, had her bristling. She shivered uncomfortably at the mere thought of the young man's name. It was not as if he was nice or good looking – his problem was that he was also snobby, self-centered, and overall pompous... – though he concealed it when it was convenient to him. He was the one suitor that did not give up when blatantly rejected him.

Wendy purposely behaved in a rude manner; she did not accept his _flowers _or pay attention to him, but he simply would not stop trying to woe her. 'He's too self-absorbed - to not see the obvious signs of my rejections to his "courtship", how outrageous.' Wendy snorted unlady-like and continued to watch the young man walk down the street and head directly to her house. She sighed frustratedly and made herself look at least a little presentable – she had to keep up her image despite her distaste. It wasn't that she didn't like him; it was that he had too many bad qualities that no one else made the smallest effort to see… just because he was the son of a politician. William was possessive, persistent and wouldn't leave her alone but instead insisted on "visiting" everyday.

There was knocking on the door, disrupting Wendy from her thoughts; Mrs. Darling swiftly rose from her seat and answered the door, smiling tightly at the boy before her; she understood what her daughter was going through, having been her age once before. "Oh William dear... so nice to see you again..." she said trying to sound as happy as she could to see him; Mrs. Darling knew how much Wendy wanted to just be alone and wanted to make her daughter happy by just letting her choose who she loved...

Unfortunately, Wendy's Aunt Millicent insisted that young men such as he court her so she could forget her "silly childish games" as she would put it. But alas, try as her aunt may, Wendy could not and _would _not forget.

Peter Pan, the tall boy that stole her heart, the boy with those special green-blue eyes that seemed to intensify every time he would look at her – even if he denied it - the unruly, sun-kissed hair she wished she could run her hands through, the smooth bronze skin that seemed to give him a golden glow, the wild and cocky yet somehow still tamed and humble attitude, and the personality that seemed to scream his youthfulness... and then the smile... oh how she loved his smile; it was a grin and yet a smirk - she couldn't explain what it truly was but all she knew was that it made her feel like her knees would buckle and give out every time he flashed the smile at her. No, she could not forget, his very touch! Was imprinted into her mind and she couldn't forget no matter how she tried.

Wendy sighed for the umpteenth time and headed downstairs to meet _William._ When she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his face light up in the fake way he crafted so expertly by her mere presence she hadn't the heart to make him sad and tell him to go away, even though she knew it was fake, so she let him take her out. As long as it was in public he would not "try anything".

William walked up to her, bowed in a gentlemanly fashion, gently took her hand and kissed it softly, "You look lovelier every time I have the honor of seeing you" he said in what seemed to be sincerity.

Wendy smiled at him, 'Ah, I suppose he can be… sweet...' she pondered and let him take her by the hand.

"We'll be heading out now Mr. and Mrs. Darling, good day!" he said and waved at Wendy's parents with his other hand; they nodded curtly with half-hearted smiles on their faces and watched their daughter get taken away again.

"Wendy... I know I've been pushy and a little selfish lately..." he began, Wendy snorted inwardly at his speech.

'A little?' she thought sarcastically, remembering the day she tried to go see a friend, who was another young man... and he wouldn't let her. William just had to have it his way or no way. Wendy gave him her best fake smile she could muster; he didn't seem to mind or notice so he kept on going.

"I really am sorry for the way I acted, it's just I get so… protective and possessive with you around so I tend to want things done my way, I don't mean for my actions to come out wrong, please forgive me." he said and gave her a charming smile, his apology made her give him a real smile. Wendy ignored the balled fist behind William's back that suggested his speech was not all that honest… call it wishful thinking. Oh how she longed for something or someone romantic to whisk her away…

'Sweet, smart and …apologetic…' she thought and sighed half-heartedly, 'Maybe I'm too picky… maybe it is high time I... "leave the nursery" so to speak...' she reasoned and sighed again, something she had been doing quite a lot recently. Wendy peered at him; William's eyes were full of longing, kindness and a strange sort of smugness she chose to ignore. Wendy smiled at him and let him hug her.

"I am sorry..." he said again, Wendy smiled tightly – his apology had cracked slightly that time…

"It's… okay - I forgive you." she said, even though he still annoyed her. William pulled her from his embrace and smiled at her.

"Lady Wendy, I am having a ball at my father's mansion tomorrow night - I would be honored if you would join me there. I have something very _important_ I want to ask you." William said smiling brighter, his face full of hope; Wendy couldn't help but smile at his "affection" and kindness of the offer.

'I hope I don't regret this…' Wendy thought, "Alright William, I will attend your ball." she agreed, making him only smile brighter and hug her tight. Wendy let him hold on to her a bit longer but pulled away as politely as she could when his hands began to "travel".

"Thank you! I promise you'll have lots of fun." William said eagerly before nodding curtly and getting on the stage-coach that had been waiting to take him home from their walk. Wendy and William had been walking and talking like this since that day they met, although she was starting to try to ignore his faults and trying to like him she knew it would take a whole lot more for her to love again... her heart was just too strongly set somewhere else... but _he_ couldn't and wouldn't return the love… so what was the difference? Wendy would have to except the facts and settle... her best option now was that of William Adler.

That evening was hard; Wendy kept going through the possibility that Peter would return, but then she would have to realize that she was a woman now and he was still "just a boy" - this would happen many times and she would end up crying herself to sleep… tonight didn't seem any different. As she stared into the sky and to a particular constellation she memorized by heart she remembered the night on the Jolly Roger - the first time she had ever kissed a boy… the one time she had kissed him and when she looked into his eyes she saw what she thought was the love …unfortunately, Peter locked himself up and refused to express his emotions and show it in his beautiful eyes. Wendy would finally break down and sob herself to sleep... again... 'Why... why didn't I stay? Why didn't he stay... why did he stop visiting?' where the thoughts she had before she surrendered to the endless rivers of sleep.

The morning and afternoon seemed to fly by with all the chores and gatherings she had. It was now time for the ball; she went in her closet and picked out a lovely dress. It was pale pink, almost white, with green vine like designs, shoulder-less so it showed much skin and sort of wavy, as if it was purposefully wrinkled. She curled her hair a bit and held it up with a metallic green leaf like decoration. One look at her and one word would come to you, stunning. Wendy stood in front of a full length mirror, smiled and nodded in approval. She then began her way downstairs, "Goodbye mother, father, I'm going to the ball now." she called while heading out the door.

"Alright dear, have fun!" Wendy's mother replied. The ball was indeed a spectacle; there were many people there dressed nicely, lots of food and drinks around and pleasant music playing in the background. Wendy smiled at the man at the door, who recognized her already, and let her simply walk in.

Wendy saw William dressed in an old fashion blue dress suit with golden sleeves, golden buttons and a white rose in the pocket at his chest, he looked like a prince she told stories about when she was younger; suddenly she felt nostalgic however, she ignored the feeling and let herself enjoy the time she was here. William had be conversing with other young ladies and turned to greet her, he smiled and seemed to elegantly waltz his way to her. Wendy set aside her uneasy feelings and smiled back at him, giving him a curtsy to which he responded by bowing in return and took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, Wendy smiled and nodded. soon they where waltzing to the soft music, William began to lean into her only to have her turn her head and pretend she found something fascinating where she was looking, William didn't mind, he might have been self-centered but he was a patient young man. Once they danced a couple times William suddenly stopped and grinned at her, making her tilt her head to the side curiously, "Wendy... I have an important question to ask you." he began.

Wendy knew what he was going to ask, a part of her told her to say yes no matter what it was because she might not have a better chance …and yet… the other, stronger part of her pleaded her to hang on to her youthful dreams… The turmoil within her got her frustrated with her two sides and decided to cut her little voices off and listen to what William had to say.

"Wendy... As I said before, I know I have been possessive, selfish and I may say and regret to be... a bit self-centered, and as I said before I am deeply sorry for that…"

"But-" Wendy tried but William smiled and put a finger to her lips to still her from speaking yet.

"I am not finished." He said.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, 'What about being sorry for the self-center-ness?' she thought.

"What I'm trying to say is that the reasons I've acted that way around you is that, well, I believe I have fallen in love you, you're the most _gorgeous_ woman I have ever laid eyes on – uh… and smartest of course… and... it would do me the greatest of honors if... Wendy... Marry me?" He finally asked. Wendy was speechless, she had never had anyone speak to her in such a way - it was very touching. She smiled warmly at him but before she could answer she saw someone she thought she found familiar outside through the window over William's shoulder; she gasped with the glimmer of recognition

'Could it be...?' she ventured trying to look harder, trying to see him better, but before she could see his face he had shot out and headed away. Elsewhere a boy about fourteen years of age shot out through the sky.

"Stupid! _STUPID_! Why did I do that?" Peter scolded himself, feeling tears weld in his eyes – but of course he refused to let them drop - he had let himself visit London again… if only to just catch a glimpse of her again. He didn't know why he wanted so badly to see her; they were just "stupid grown-up feelings" anyway - nothing he had to worry about - but he decided to just see her one more time. He had heard of the ball she was going to with _him_ and had seen her leave so he decided to see what she was up to.

"She's a grown-up now! …And I'm …just a boy ….and…. that's the way it... should be..." he reasoned, nearly choking on the last two words. Peter shook his head and clutched his chest that burned and made his eyes water more. "What ARE these…. this feeling?!" he nearly screamed and flew faster, letting his hair whip his face as the rush of the wind picked up. "She's probably forgotten me already anyway …this is definitely for the best." he whispered, trying to "set things right" even though his heart craved differently.

Meanwhile, back at the ball, Wendy had seen him in the window, at least... she thought it was him; Wendy suddenly had an image of Peter's face in front of her eyes, smiling sweetly and then she saw her, holding on to a baby, and when she saw the baby better she found it had auburn-brown hair and brilliant oceanic eyes… what caught her attention was the baby's smile, _just like Peters_! "Oh God I can't do this..." Wendy cried almost breaking down in tears.

"Huh? Wendy? Are you alright?" William asked with worry written all over his face but obvious impatience in his eyes. Wendy turned to him and gave him a sad, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry William... I can't marry you... I... I'm sorry!" she finished and dashed out of the ball, letting the doors swing open and ignoring that startled gazes of the people around.

"Wendy!" William called but to no avail. He sighed and shook his head - he may be dim-witted at times but he knew what a torn heart was, having torn a few himself, he knew she was in love with someone else so... because it seemed to be too much trouble, he let her go. He crossed his arms and smirked, defeated, and let her slip from between his fingers, "Whatever…" he said softly and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile back at the Darling home, Wendy burst through the doors, startling her parent's quite tea time and ran upstairs to her room. She shut the door and nearly threw herself on her bed. She sobbed her heart out, "Why! Why can't I just be like a normal girl and find someone I love _here_! Why can't I stop thinking of _him_! He's just a _boy_! Oh God please help me forget! Please... just help me... forget him..." she cried and finally could cry no more before falling fast asleep. But in her heart, Wendy did not really want to forget… she loved him… it just pained her too much; the thought of something and someone she could not have...

--

End Note: That ending was hard to write... a bit too angsty for my taste... Oh well! Please R&R!


	3. Peter's Dilemma

Growing For You

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

--

A/N: I'd just like to point out that I am _strictly_ a Peter x Wendy fan... so if you people like... heaven forbid, Hook x Wendy (shudder) you won't find it in my stories! Or anyone else with her unless it's Peter and vice versa

Um I'm kind of going to exaggerate with the angst in this one lol don't worry, it won't be for _to _long… I exaggerate Peter's sadness a bit too but I did it on purpose, besides, it was hard writing a sad Peter Pan so please bare with me and try not to flame me too much it's not all like this I promise!

This chapter is a little short because I didn't want to take up so much on Peter's depression, you can get the point with a few words lol one thing is that he is depressed and wants to see Wendy but since he is still a child he doesn't know and understand these overwhelming feelings very well yet so he gets a little suicidal... again, TEMPORARILY so don't freak out:)

**Warning:** A bit of Oocness and Angst... you have been warned

ENJOY!

--

Chapter 2: Peter's Dilemma

Peter Pan returned to Neverland as fast as he could. His tired limbs touched the sandy shores of his home again and he dragged himself back to his underground home. He groaned in frustration and sat on his fluffy bed, staring off into the distance, ignoring the silence and trying to make out what he was _feeling_... He decided it was too much trouble at the moment and not important … besides, it was dumb to be thinking about just a "simple"… girl.

But she wasn't just simple was she? "Ugh! Enough of this! This is so dumb, I am a boy and I'm going to have fun!" he declared and sprung up from his bed. He puffed his chest with the confident words supporting him. "Yes! It's time I had fun and forgot... forgot… her... " Peter mumbled the last words softly, his confident resolve dropping to his toenails. He sighed heavily and sat down again. "What's wrong with me? Am… am I sick? What are these _feelings_..." he asked no one in particular.

Just then a ball of light buzzed in, "Oh hi Tink! It's been a while!!" he said feeling a bit more cheerful, ever since everyone - referring to Wendy and the Lost-boys - left Tinkerbelle hadn't been around as much - which only served to strengthen Peter's loneliness and distress, "What's with the pleasant surprise?" he asked, Tink smiled happily.

"_Oh I thought I could cheer you up by suggesting a game!"_ She told him in her faerie language. At the idea of a game with his old friend Peter's face brightened a little.

"Sure! What game?" Peter asked hopeful, hoping also that he would be able to forget... _her_... but thinking of hoping to forget her just made him remember again - he saddened again almost immediately - but tried to hide it by paying greater attention to Tinkerbelle. Tink however caught this; she knew what or rather _who_ he was thinking of and although she was jealous, she also understood, and it broke her tiny heart to see him suffer so. Many times she had caught him crying in his sleep, clutching his pillow and calling for Wendy, sometimes from guilt, sometimes from regret, but most times because of a reason Tink could not decipher… Tink knew this because she had a link with him since she had rescued him and offered him Neverland as his home… she could see parts of his dreams if she tried.

One dream she saw was Wendy holding a child, the windows were bard, Peter tried to call for her but she couldn't here him, then a man would come up behind her, kiss her and take her and the baby away. Wendy would look adoringly at the strange man and willingly let herself be taken... Each time he would have this kind of dreams the crying would worsen until he got so exhausted he could cry no more. It was terribly confusing and painful and every day he seemed to get lost in his sadness and depression more and more, he didn't seem to find any joy in hunting, playing, tormenting the surviving pirates or even flying and it was becoming increasingly hard to fly...

Tinkerbelle was VERY worried. She has been away trying to seek information from the wisest of Neverland's creatures but no luck, no one seemed to really know what Peter's "illness" was and because of it Neverland was dying... Tinkerbelle didn't know what to do and because she has never seen depression before she thought he was terribly sick, "_Don't worry Peter... I'll find a way to make you better_" she thought. By the time Tink snapped out of her uncharacteristically large thought track Peter had lost interest and resumed his subconscious sulking and brooding. Suddenly Peter stood up, "I'm going to go out and have fun!" he said loudly, startling Tink from her thoughts again, she grinned at his eagerness and followed him out.

With the happy thought of playing and having fun Peter flew to the mermaid lagoon. He stopped at the edge of the lake and watched the mermaids from afar. Normally they would not come unless he called them but something drew them to him today. Peter had many unanswered questions and puzzles and everyone knew mermaids were attracted to difficult to answer questions but alas, Peter did not want to speak... he instead stared off into the distance with a sad and distant smile. Then it seemed he could not take it anymore, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the water, letting the mermaids take him down, "Anything to forget... just... let me forget..." he said as he felt himself be gently dragged down. Tink shrieked in panic and dove in after him,

"_PETER! Peter snap out of it!_" Tink screamed, successfully snapping him out, if only temporarily, from his depression, he gasped loudly and accidentally swallowed a lot of water, he shot from the water and collapsed on the ground, coughing and clutching the dirt,

"T-Thanks Tink... I... I don't know what came over me..." he said sadly when the last of the water cleared from his lungs and began to walk back to his home. Tink looked after him terribly worried,

"_Peter?_" she tried but Peter didn't seem to here, he just slumped down on his bed and stared at the wall until he fell asleep, his eyes wet with old tears he was tired of crying, tears he didn't know why he cried. Tink had enough, she had to help him, she tried to recall the last time he was truly happy. She remembered now... it was when Wendy and the Lostboys were around, she sighed but she had to do it, she made up her mind and soon she was off to London again, hoping Peter didn't do anything foolish and reckless he would regret because of the agonizingly depressing and confusing feelings he had. She had to get Wendy. So she flew off and hoped everything would be alright...

--

End Note: That was hard to write... a bit too angsty for my taste... Oh well! Please R&R!


	4. The Tiny Messenger, Return to Neverland

**_Growing For You _**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay chapter 3!

**kasmira36: Yes lol it will end happy I'm too much of a sap to make it end sad, why do you think I wrote this fic? I wanted those two to be together :) so they will! OR ELSE! ... lol and I have already thought of a sequel so all of you are in for a treat! **

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Tiny Messenger, Return to Neverland

Tink flew to London as fast as her little wings could take her. She flew through the fog, she flew by big Ben and by the familiar London neighborhood until she reached the darling window she knew so well. Once she got there she rested. _'Good I'm here..._" she thought and sat on a dresser and looked around the room. She was quite curious why she couldn't seem to find Wendy in the room so she decided to look around more. She floated around the room until she realized that Wendy was not there, when she looked in the beds she was shocked to find that the lostboys she knew so well had grown so much! That is, if she wasn't so full of the emotion of worry about Peter she would have been shocked, right now she just wanted to find Wendy so she decided she must be in another room.

Meanwhile, In Wendy's room, Wendy was dreaming, she was dreaming a bad dream... it seemed to be a dream about Peter because she was crying, flinching and calling for him. In her dream she was back at the Jolly Roger, before the fateful kiss. But... instead of being able to help him, hook grabbed her, threw her aside and slashed his hook at Peter. She woke up before she saw any blood but as she sat there in the darkness of her room sobbing and crying her heart out she could still here the blood curdling, ear piercing, horrendous scream Peter let out as Hook literally tore him apart mercilessly.

Suddenly she shot her blood red eyes up and looked at her cracked door way, there was a noise coming from outside of her room, like soft jingles of bells. She recognized those jingles... it was Tinkerbelle! She suddenly felt a heck of a lot happier. She watched the crack as the jingles came closer; she couldn't believe it; that must mean Peter didn't forget her after all! Wendy felt so incredibly happy that she sprang up from her bed and eagerly awaited the faerie, although she and Tink hadn't been the best of... friends... she was still so happy to see her.

"Tinkerbelle! It's me Wendy!" She said when Tink gave her a strange look, Tink's eyes widened in shock and worry, '_Oh now! You're a grown up!'_ Tink said but Wendy couldn't understand her so just smiled. Tink realized Wendy couldn't understand her and got worried, how was she going to tell her what was wrong with Peter? Then she got an idea, you see, faeries are very intelligent creatures and they have many skills, one of the skills is to pick up on a person's or other faerie's language and be able to write in that language, so, she flew around until she found a scrap of paper and a pen, she sat down and began writing, Wendy walked to her and grabbed the note when Tink had finished. Wendy read it while Tink paced back in forth then finally drifted around her impatiently.

"Wendy, Peter is very ill, Neverland is dying, and he is turning suicidal, please come back with me to Neverland, you may be our only hope." Said the letter, Wendy gasped sharply, "Peter ill? Neverland dying? SUICIDAL! Of course I'll go with you! Take me to him please!" Wendy exclaimed and followed Tink off, remembering what Peter had said to her when he taught her to fly, Wendy smiled at the memory and wiped a tear from her eyes, "No more crying..." she said to herself sternly and confidently as she flew off to Neverland once more.

Wendy passed the familiar portal to Neverland and was sad to see the once lush and beautiful Neverland an ice wasteland... She shook with cold as she landed on the beach, or she thought it was a beach... everything was covered in ice and snow she couldn't tell what was what. As she walked through the forest and hear a twig snap behind her, she whirled around to come face to face with... nothing... she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned around, only to meet the intense, cold, emotionless, merciless eyes of Captain James Hook himself.

"_Hello_ Wendy..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: WAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked that, I know it was short but I honestly didn't have the brain capacity at the moment to write more... Uh oh, Wendy came face to face with Hook! But isn't he supposed to be dead? Well you'll soon find out what happened LET THE ACTION BEGIN :D Please R&R!


	5. The Capture!

**_Growing For You_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter I make Hook into more of a jackarse then he already is a tiny bit more angst right now, keep reading though, chapter 5 will be VERY interesting... well at least I hope you _find it _interesting... it's about Peter's...let's just say, _change_ of heart? LOL... I promise the angst will go away soon lol just hang in there and keep reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Capture!

"_Hello _Wendy..." said Hook in a dark, sketchy voice. Wendy gasped and gaped trying to move away with all her might but Hook grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go, "Ah, ah, you aren't escaping with time lovely, you and I are going to have a little... chat" he explained and before she could speak or protest another pirate came up from behind her and gagged her roughly. They laughed and dragged her away. Only Tinkerbelle was the one who witnessed this so she flew off to find Peter.

Peter had yet another nightmare and shot up with a yell; hitting his head on the top of his bed area, "Ow..." he complained and rubbed the offended area. Peter looked around and frowned, something didn't seem right... Just then Tink flew in and began urgently fluttering about and talking a mile a minute, '_HookcapturedWendythereisnotimeyoumustgo_' she said all in one breath, which was quite a lot considering her size and the fact that she's a faerie.

"Whoa slow down Tink!" Peter said rubbing his temples, "Wait a minute... did you say Hook? and... WENDY! Why would you use both names in one sentence..." Peter asked, looking intently at Tink and waiting for her reply, Tink suddenly rememberedwhat she was wrong and fluttered around exasperatedly again,

'_Peter!Hook is back! He kidnapped Wendy! You must hurry!_' she said, Peter was a little surprised that Tink would express another emotion besides jealousy toward Wendy until the words sunk in and his surprise quickly turned into worry and rage.

Meanwhile, at the Jolly Roger, Wendy couldn't help but feel doomed; she knew Hook was not going to be so easily defeated this time and she knew by the looks he was giving her that he had something terrible and sick planned for her...

"Wendy my dear" he started as he walked to where she was tied up, they had removed the gag so as to not be so _cruel_... not much better she thought. "You have grown into a very beautiful young woman.." he said grinning, Wendy rolled her eyes and inwardly snorted, "Peter is so luck..." he said mocking pride, as soon as Wendy heard him say his name she became distressed now especially, the way he was talking about him didn't seem like he was about to say anything nice. "Oh wait, that's right, he doesn't go near you anymore, he _must_ be doing for a reason, so why would he care?" Wendy thought right... Hook mocked and cackled and all Wendy could do is sit there and try to glare, she was so depressed and weak it was an effort to keep a frown, Hook grinned some more at this.

Hook walked by her and began to stroke her cheek with his hand; Wendy flinched away and glared more. Hook gave her his own deathly glare then smiled evilly, "Let's play a game shall we? If Peter so much as goes near you I'll capture him, throw you to my men and let them have their... turns with you..." Hook proposed and laughed while explaining that Peter would have to watch and then be killed. When hook finished he chuckled loudly and left a tied up and horrified Wendy in his room while he went off to plot Peter's capture, tortureand death. Wendy once again began to cry and she was sick of it, she felt so weak and distressed.

Peter was about ready to fly there, tear in the ship, kill everyone and rescue his Wendy... until he heard her speaking, better yet, it sounded more like praying or like she was trying to speak to him with her thoughts. Peter floated to the cabin window and listened.

"Peter... please don't come, Hook said he would capture you and torture me in gruesome ways you wouldn't be able to handle is you came close to me... then he'd... kill you!" She sobbed, Peter was horrified but kept listening, feeling more and more dread creep up, "I-I don't care about myself but I... oh Peter please hear this... I don't want you to suffer because of me... please don't come... you're just a boy; you wouldn't be able to handle it... Hook has gotten a lot craftier... please don't come to rescue me!" She cried and slumped down on her side in agony.

Peter was devastated! What in Neverland was he to do? He knew he had to risk it and try to rescue her but what of what she said? About a boy not being able to take it... he was torn; stay a boy and loose her forever or... become a man and have a chance at rescuing her. He knew what he had to do, he hated the idea but he had to... for her... and there was only one way to do it... The faeries...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: OOOoooooo getting interesting isn't it? What? You don't think so? OMG THEN GO AWAY! lol just kidding, you can stay... for now...Please R&R!


	6. The Wish

**_Growing For You_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter is mostly descriptions, just try to imagine a 19 year old Jeremy Sumter ... Oi I know it's hard, I suppose people don't change _too_ much right? Or I suppose you could try imagining an adult Peter Pan from the Disney cartoons? Argh... still hard, anyway, I hope you like it, just try not to drool too much.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Wish To Become A Man

Peter took off for the faerie domain as fast as he possibly could. All the time he flew he was thinking about whether it was a good idea or not. He hated the idea of having to grow up into a man, it was preposterous! It simple wasn't something Peter Pan would do! But he knew if he wanted to save Wendy and defeat Hook that he had to.

Back at the Jolly Roger, Wendy had fallen asleep from exhaustion and that's when the dreams came back... This time her dream was a strange dream. In her dream she was falling, when she looked up she saw a floating ship in the clouds, it seemed to be the Jolly Roger it self because she could see that Hook was on it and he was looking down on her, laughing and laughing. Wendy fell and fell, faster and faster, she could see and feel the ground coming to her and it was getting closer and closer. She cried out for help but no one came. She shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for the untimely death but as soon as she was about to hit the hard ground, having mere inches of space between the land and her face, she stopped!

Her body was wrapped up by a pare of powerful arms, she could feel every muscle in the person's arms flexing and straining, She felt so relieved, so protected... but who was it? She craned her neck to see the person's face, she gasped, the person's face was covered in shadow, all she could see was the person's eyes and the shape of the hair but she would be able to recognize those two details from anywhere. Intense green-blue eyes, messy, wild, unruly hair... It had to be Peter Pan!

But why couldn't she be able to see his face or body? She was about to speak when a noise startled her awake. "Blast that croc! Shoot it! Shoot it down!" She heard Hook's voice,

"Got it capt'n! It's on the run, we scared it!" a pirate said, Hook growled,

"Don't be so careless you scallywag! It'll be back!" She heard Hook say, Wendy sighed and looked out the window in hope and sorrow.

Meanwhile, Peter had arrived at the faerie domain. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and dashed toward the large tree he and Wendy had danced near, so long ago. When he reached the larger tree next to it he slowed down and kneeled before it. A few minutes later two larger faeries then the rest speared before him. Instead of the normal green leafy clothing they wore golden, white, and red, sparkly robes; they both had crowns on their heads and held themselves high with nobility.

"Your majesties" Peter said and bowed. The King and Queen faerie smiled and nodded curtly,

"What is it child? Does something trouble you?" The queen asked, Peter smiled at the faeries he came to knew as more of a mother and father then a best friend like Tinkerbelle.

"Please I... I need to become a... man... and quickly, is there any way you can make this happen? I don't want to seem pushy or like I'm in a rush but the truth is I am... I need to be a man _now_..." Peter explained urgently, lowering his bow more, The faeries all around where in shocked silenced, here was the boy who so badly wanted to stay a boy and hated the idea of wanting to grow up and become a man, so suddenly wanting desperately to become one!

"Is this a jest young one? You must be joking... Don't you want to stay a boy and have fun like you say so often?" the king asked slowly. Peter was about ready to cry; he clutched the groaned and shut his eyes tight,

"I... I know but it's for Wendy... she's in danger, she could die! Hook has her! Please... I'm in a terrible hurry, this decision is hard enough." He pleaded; the faeries were astonished to find Peter so serious and worried about something instead of his normal silly, carefree, humorous self, they felt very bad for him. The Queen and King looked at each other and nodded,

"We shall grant you two wished" The King said, Peter immediately looked a lot happier, like a heavy weight had been lifted off him, "Thank you! My fist wish is to age 5 years, into the early stages of a man..." The King and Queen nodded, Peter continued, "My second wish is to have all the knowledge and Skills a man should have" He said seriously, swallowing his fear and hate to go on with his wish.

"Done, you shall age 5 years over night and then you shall receive the knowledge and skills from men in different points in time, past, present, and future, you will receive what is necessary" The King explained, Peter grinned and jumped up happily, "BUT! I must warn you" The King began, Peter's face dropped and he sat down to listen, "You will go through tremendous pain and exhaustion, physically and mentally, I suggest you rest plenty before heading out as I'm sure you'll want to go right away, don't!" He finished looking sternly at Peter; Peter bit his lip and nodded,

"I understand" he said curtly, he bid the King and Queen farewell and went to his home.

That night, while Wendy had to put up with hook's ridiculous songs and a drunken Smee, Peter was in excruciating pain. Peter was basically howling, he balled himself up in his bed and held his head, the pain and spasms wracked his sore and tired body as every part of him grew and expanded. Peter winced, cringed and tore from side to side as his bones and muscles cracked, ripped and pulled apart and then re-mended themselves over and over.

The night was log, painful, and exhausting but it was finally over. When Peter awoke he was bombarded with new knowledge, memories, skills and thoughts. He clutched his head and screamed, all of a sudden the pain went away and there was nothing but a mild ringing in his ears. He let go of his head and opened his eyes. For some reason everything looked different to him, he thought a bit and found he still liked and wanted to have fun with swords and fighting pirates. He sighed in relief and scratched his chin, he was horrified to find a five year beard had grown with his long nails tangled in his beard and his long hair he yanked away and yelled in pain.

"What the heck?" he asked, a bit surprised at his deeper, rougher and huskier voice, he cleared his raspy throat and found his voice wasn't that rough, it was smooth and rich. He looked at his nails and rose to his feet, hitting his head on the ceiling of his home, he grunted angrily and crawled his way out of the underground home. When he was able to stand properly outside he wobbled a bit until he got use to his height, from 5'2 to 6'1 was quite a change! When he got his balance in check he flew to the mermaid lagoon, he was elated to find that he could fly faster.

He set down on the rocky ground and peered at his reflection in the water. Besides the unusually long hair, beard and nails, he was happy to find that the little that changed was definitely for the better, He couldn't see too much because his face was covered in hair and sweat but he noticed his face was sharper and more rugged, his baby fat was gone and replaced his lean muscle, but more then that he couldn't see. Peter took his dagger and dipped it in the water to clean it. Then he dried it and studied it. He grabbed his hair and began cutting it, and then he grabbed his beard and cut that as well until his long nails became so troublesome he slashed them off too. He brought the dagger to his neck and gently grazed it down to cut off the rest of his facial hair. He dipped his head in the water and finished cutting and nipping his hair to perfection until it looked the way it had when he was... younger...

He looked at his reflection again and grinned in satisfaction, he looked better then ever! And quite handsome too! He then stood and studied his new body, he found hair had grown in unpleasant places but ignored it, he also found he was a _lot_ muscular then before, all the hunting, jumping, flying, fighting, and playing seemed to have paid off! He now looked athletically muscular, all out pleasing to the eye, he smiled and studied his muscles by flexing his arms certain ways, yes this definitely worked out nicely, he looked down and noticed something else got... erm... bigger... as well... he arched an eyebrow and smirked, he then set off into the forest to find himself new vines and leaves for clothing.

He grabbed a few vines, big leaves and began putting it all together, fastening it all to his bigger body, soon he looked similar to his old self, he sighed and sat against a tree, trying to relax his sore body and tired mind. "Hang in there Wendy..." he said aloud, smiling at the sudden realization that he truly felt a deep, deep emotion for her, he closed his eyes and dwelled in this new found information, now able to digest and comprehend what he was feeling, "Not so bad after all..." he mumbled before dozing off into a light nap under the warm sun, for the first time in years feeling happy with the knowledge that he could be with his Wendy again, and maybe this time forever! Soon it would be time to save her, as soon as possible but for now he _had _to rest but when he did fly off to save her, he knew exactly what happy thought to use... Wendy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Hawt! Wendy and Hook, heck EVERYONE is in for a _BIG_ surprise! MUAHAHAHA! Stay tuned for the next chapter! The Rescue! Woot! Please R&R!


	7. The Rescue!

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY The big rescue, well it's not too big but it is if you're talking about Peter ;) LOL

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Rescue

Many cases during her stay at the Jolly Roger, Wendy had become more and more certain there was no hope for her. Hook had shown that he had become a lot more powerful then before, not that he actually had any physical powers before but this time he really did! He seemed to be able to conjure his own faerie dust so now he could fly when he wanted! How this was accomplished she was yet to overhear. Hook had treated her fairly okay so far but everyday it seemed his good treatment seemed to lessen and he'd do something bad, not two days ago he had slapped Wendy for not singing to him! It felt like she was in a funnel and she was steadily heading toward the narrow end and she had no idea what to do.

It had been two days since Peter laid down for his _nap_ ... the resting time was now over, it was time to see what his new body could do. First, he would train, second, he would plan and third and final, he would attack! Peter flew into a part of Neverland that had the most trees with the most branches and perched on one of the bigger trees. He looked around and grinned, he saw lots and lots of branches to dodge, jump over, duck under and break, perfect for evasive and defensive training. On he went, flying as fast as he could through the forest without one branch or twig nipping his smooth skin, he whirled, twirled and spun in air, missing, dodging and skipping trees from left to right, "Yes! This is good! I can do i-" he began but ran into a tree, only then did he realize he had his eyes closed...

That afternoon Peter landed softly on a mossy patch of ground and looked around him, he was in a woody meadow and there were many logs about, he decided to test his strength. He casually strolled up to a nice size log and placed his hands firmly on the bottom of it. With a mighty heave he began to lift it, his face turned red and he began to sweat, "This weighs a ton!" he hissed between his teeth but was finally able to lift it over his head, he crowed victoriously and threw it over his head. He set up some logs around and painted pirate faces with mud on them then grinned at his work. He took out his dagger and took up a defensive stance, he began training with his blade, slashing, thrusting, crushing and throwing, trying his best to best his self, better his skills and master every attacking technique, when he decided his training was finished he built a fire with the lumber that was scattered about and laid against a tree.

He made a tiny spear off a stick and waited patiently, a few minutes of waiting later his sharp ears picked up padded footsteps in the distance, he threw his mock-spear as hard as he could and was delighted to hear the squeal of a dying rabbit, he picked his feet up and dashed to his kill, indeed it was a jack-rabbit, a nice size one too, the stick had pierced it's heart, killing it instantly. Peter laid back against the log and cooked and ate his meal, this was the last night before he went off to fight Hook again so he decided to turn in early, "I sure am thinking and planning things outa lot more then I use to" he said with a yawn before falling fast asleep.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT TELL ME A STORY!" Hook growled, Wendy had been awakened early for breakfast and right after breakfast Hook proposed she tell him a story, she was so tired from sulking and trying to escape the night before that she dryly refused his desire for her to please him. Hook was about to smack Wendy but he heard ruckus outside, he heard screams of horror, gurgling deaths, splashes, sword clashes, bloody slices, cannon fire, and just all out chaos, then the doors burst open and two of his men were thrown in. Hook and Wendy look at the doorway and they saw a shadowed silhouette of a tall man with wild hair. The man's eyes turned almost glowing red when he saw the bruised Wendy, "HOOK!" the man said in a dark, deep, demanding yet familiar voice, the man stepped out of the sun's way and was lit up… it was Peter!

Hook began backing up and tripping over things as Peter stalked toward him with a death glare that promised many levels of pain… Peter walked up to Hook and picked him up by his shirt with one hand, the muscles on his powerful arms and body clearly flexing and rippling with the movement, "P-Peter? That c-can't be you… you've grown! W-Wait, I can explain, it's just a game you see? I wasn't really hurting the lovely lady" Peter growled menacingly and started to choke him,

"Not really hurting her? What the hell are you talking about codfish, I am not blind and insolent you idiot, I see what you did to her you monster, you shall pay DEARLY" and with that Peter threw Hook across the room, unsheathed his sword and sliced off his legs and stabbed him in both arms so he couldn't move; Hook screamed in pain, Peter growled again then went to a sobbing Wendy.

Wendy felt someone caress her cheek, she looked up and saw a very grown looking Peter, she was astonished, Peter smiled his cocky yet charming smile and with a yelp of surprise from Wendy picked her up bridal style, hugging her tight, then set her down but didn't release her from his embrace, Wendy hugged him so tight she thought she heard a bone crack,

"Peter is that really you?" She asked with a shaky voice, Peter laughed,

"Yeah! It's me! I made a... wish, as you can see, I grew up... I don't like it but I had to… the faeries are quite the mysterious creatures aren't they? They did this to me...Wendy... I did this for you... I did this so you would be able to stay with me in Neverland, Please say you'll stay? I don't think I would be able to survive without you!" He said truthfully, trying his best and failing miserably to hide his boyish blush and hugged her tighter; Wendy was trying to hold her tears back and laughing happily at the same time as she choked on her words,

"Yes! I'll stay with you, I lo..." She stopped herself and pulled her gaze to the wood floors of the ship, ignoring the childishly confused look on his face, and thankfully thanking God that he still had his youth, she sighed and looked at him again, "Peter... I, I am really tired... can we- just go home?" She asked tiredly with a hint of disappointment, disappointment in her for not saying what she so desperately wanted to tell to him... Peter smiled warmly and nodded, holding her tightly against him; he flew off to his hideout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: DARN IT WENDY JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT! Right? That's what we're all thinking, heheheh… What do you think? I smell a romance Please R&R!


	8. Growing For You

**_Growing For You_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter is the well awaited romantic scene! Mind you they're only kisses and such… for now…

Thank you my loyal reviewers! You encourage me to write! WOOT!

**Get That Snitch xx**: Thank you! I will try to make all your hopes and dreams for this story come true!

**kasmira36**: Yes I'm trying my best to write more details and such, I made Hook seem a little pathetic on Hook and Peter's first encounter as Peter as an adult because… well, wouldn't you be afraid if your mortal enemy that was a child suddenly came at you like a grown muscular man? I would be! Anyway I'm making Hook a lot more "powerful" hehehe you'll see!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Growing For You

Peter flew back to the underground hideout. He never let go of Wendy as he landed softly near the home, he didn't let go as he carried her in, and he didn't let go as he carried her to his bed. Peter sat down with Wendy on his lap and hugged her to him; he pulled her away from him slightly and smiled at her confused face. "Peter... how is it you're grown up exactly?" Wendy asked softly, still struggling with their proximity, Peter grinned and set her beside him, he put his hands on his lap and looked down, blushing slightly,

"I uh..." Peter began and cleared his throat, "The thing is you see… you were in trouble... I... was worried and sad... and I heard you say not to save you because Hook would do something a boy wouldn't be able to handle... so I..." he blushed and looked away some, Wendy frowned and gently grabbed his chin, making him face her, one look in Wendy's eyes and he felt confident enough to go on again. "I did this for you, you see... I wished to be a man and have proper knowledge every man should have that every good man does have and are going to have over the centuries, our time and the future, ...they're quite powerful for tiny things aren't they?" he finished and grinned triumphantly.

Wendy smiled happily with tear brimmed eyes, "Thank you" she whispered, Peter smiled impishly and took her hands in his, he lifted one of her hands to his lips and gently grazed his lips on it, Wendy was shocked but smiled happily at him. She froze when peter leaned into her, was he going to kiss her? Instead of heading toward her lips he passed them until his lips were near her ear, he whispered in a husky voice:

"Wendy" Shivers ran down her spine and she closed her eyes to try to concentrate on his voice... his voice... not his closeness... not his hot breath on her neck... not his hands caressing her skin, she shut them tighter and tried to find her voice,

"Y-Yes Peter?" she asked shakily, kicking herself because she's being so tremulous, he smirks cockily,

"Wendy, my Wendy, I'm not letting you go this time" he said softly, Wendy's eyes widen and she gasped, he pulled her away to look into her eyes, he smiled and leaned into her, she could feel his breath on her lips this time and she quivers with excitement, she couldn't believe this man that was once an innocent boy was making her feel so erotically excited, he whispered her name again as he half closed his eyes and leaned into her more, closing the gap between their lips in an agonizingly slow motion, remembering the day they kissed on the Jolly Roger, he remembered she teased him by kissing the corner of his lips softly... he'll tease her too, his lips just barely teased hers, touching yet not touching, she tried to move closer but he smirked devilishly and pulled away slightly, she frowned in frustration and tried to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him close, but he stopped her, he gently took a hold of her arms and grinned triumphantly again.

He leaned again and grazed his lips softly against hers, this was too fun and he wanted her to suffer a bit for making him suffer for such a long time but when she whimpered helplessly, he grins cockily, she pleaded him and he had to obey, leaning in all the way, so many different and wonderful emotions burst through both of them, Peter let go of her arms, she wrapped them around his neck, he slowly moved his hands down her sides and around her waist, squeezing tight in the progress which made her gasp, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring her mouth and finding out how much he knew about kissing, apparently quite a lot because what he was doing she seemed to be enjoying quite a lot, he grinned into the kiss, nibbling and sucking her bottom lip in his hungry mouth.

Wendy moaned softly into the kiss as he pushes her down on the bed, he trials hot kisses down her jaw to her neck, she sighed breathlessly as he nibbled and sucked on the tender flesh, she couldn't believe _Peter Pan_ is doing this to her! "Peter...what happened to the shy boy who never wanted any... physical contact, that you... changed so much?" she tried asking without letting out another moan, he smirked,

"I'm not shy around you anymore, the knowledge and experience I received from the faeries covers a lot apparently..." he said thoughtfully, she smirked,

"Faeries must have a lot of experience with this sort of thing" she commented, he chuckled against her neck and nodded, he then lightly and teasingly pinches her side, she yelped and giggles frantically as he continued to tickle her, she was now rolling around and laughing hysterically, pleading him to stop,

"Tell me I'm the best and the bravest warrior ever!" He ordered playfully, Wendy laughed,

"You're the best and greatest and bravest warrior ever! Just stop!" she laughed, Peter laughed and let go of her, Wendy glared playfully and hit him with a fur, Peter laughed and caught it, with both of them refusing to let go, he dragged her down again and caged her between his arms, he smirked and leaned in again, both of them noticing their position resembled the position they where in on the Jolly Roger but this time reversed with him on top...

He leaned in again and licked her lips, she couldn't stop her blush, it was just so incredibly strange and exciting that her Peter Pan had grown up and was now making her feel SO GOOD! He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and gnawed and nipped gently, she laughed at his playfully-ness and began biting him as well; soon they were wrapped up in each others arms, trying to will all the love and emotions they had for each other in fevered, hungry kisses.

When Wendy started to feel Peter's hands slowly moving down her sides and to her buttons she froze, she knew they couldn't go on or they'd do something they might regret! She reluctantly pushed him away from her and smiled sadly, suddenly she remembered she had to be at a ball to choose a husband back home, tears began to fall from her eyes and she jerked her face away from him.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Peter asked confused, worried, and a little hurt, Wendy sobbed into her hands,

"Peter I'm sorry! I have to go back..." she choked, Peter frowned, utterly confused,

"But why! I thought you liked it here! I don't want you to leave again!" he said sadly, sounding a lot like he did when he was a boy and he didn't get his way,

"I... I have a responsibility there... I... I am to choose a husband... I... I have to... I have to..." she struggled explaining but Peter silenced her with a tender kiss,

"I understand... Wendy, why don't... I mean... will you... will you marry me?" he asked hopefully, Wendy stared in shocked silence, did he just ask her to marry him? Does he even know what that means?

"Peter... do you even know what that means!" Wendy asked astonished, Peter grinned and nodded frantically like a little boy who was asked if he wanted a chocolate bar, he told her what it meant to be a husband and what she means to him, she hugged him and cried/laughed, she wondered what his true feelings were for her, if he actually loved her or is just lonely... she shrugged it off for now and asked him what they'll do about her parents, he smiled his charming smile,

"They'll just have to let go of you..." he said cockily, she laughed happily and they both prepared to go to London.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Ooooo getting romantic isn't it? I wonder how they'll break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Darling! Please R&R!


	9. London Again

**_Growing For You_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am SOOO sorry for not updating!! I've been having a MAJOR writer's block; I basically wrote myself into a box and temporarily gave up... _Please_ forgive me lol okay then, I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers so far that stuck with an impossible writer such as myself, to reward you here's another chapter!! Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: London again

Wendy held onto Peter tightly as he rocketed out of the fantasy like world and into London, "Peter slow down!" she called, Peter grinned and gave her an apologetic look,

"Sorry Wendy, I forgot I'm a lot faster then before, hang on we're almost there!" he said slowing down a little, feeling her relax against him, he smiled and tightened his embrace of her, spontaneously kissing her hair, she looked up and smiled,

"What was that for?" she asked, Peter smiled softly,

"I don't know, whenever I'm near you I get the urge to hold you and kiss you" he mumbled, Wendy beamed at him but didn't want to distract him from flying so she looked ahead again, biting her lip with thrill and excitement, she was going to marry the boy of her dreams!! Wendy had missed Peter say _"among other things..." _under his breath after his statement but that was totally okay with him because that might have caused discomfort between the both of them just yet.

They flew by Big Ben and knew they were close, Wendy glanced at the clock as they passed it and saw it wasn't even "bed time" yet for the family, she swallowed nervously and tightened her arms around Peter, he playfully tightened his embrace as well and smiled, "It's okay, although…" he began and furrowed his eyebrows,

"Yes Peter?" she asked,

"You wouldn't happen to have any money on you would you Wendy?" he asked, glancing at her, Wendy frowned in thought then her face shifted to realization,

"Why yes I do! My dread… um I mean, my Aunt gave me money to buy her a hat before I was… abducted…" she explained and smiled, knowing where this was going,

"Would you mind spending that money… err on uh… me?" he asked nervously, wondering if it was rude or not to ask her to spend someone else's money on himself, Wendy smiled mysteriously,

"And for what would the money spending be?" she asked slowly, smiling still, Peter gave her a smile of his own,

"For a suit of course, I can't rightly impress your parents wearing vines now can I?" he declared with his devilishly handsome smirk that only seemed to get her to swoon even more now that he was much older,

"Why what a positively brilliant idea! I wonder why I didn't think of it…" she asked herself, Peter smirked playfully,

"Perhaps you like being held by a half naked man? After all, you never did complain about the view…" he grinned, Wendy's eyes widened and she half-heartedly slapped his shoulder,

"PETER!" she scolded, unable to keep herself from smiling as he threw back his head and laughed, "Well, at any rate you're right, now there's a tailor shop just down this block to the right… the right! Peter watch out!" she exclaimed holding on tighter to him as he swerved around a chimney and smiled,

"It's okay Wendy I've gotcha. Down here?" he asked slowing down and hovering over a line of buildings, Wendy sighed with relief.

"Yes, just over there, here land behind the building." She said and slumped on him with relief as their feet touched the floor; Peter smiled and hugged her to him, nuzzling her neck and humming softly. Wendy smiled and closed her eyes, letting him do what he wants, which was currently just moving with her in a slow dance,

"Ready?" he asked, she smiled and nodded. They both straightened themselves and crept out of the alley, Peter grabbed a discarded old coat and put it on, covering his vines as they neared the tailor shop. The bell of the shop door rang and the tailor sprang from his desk,

"Greetings lovely Miss Wendy! Does you good father need another suit?" He asked cheerfully, Wendy blushed slightly,

"Uh… N-No, I need a suit for my friend here, he's a little shy, does he need to take the coat he's wearing off?" she asked for Peter who was behind her pretending to be timid, the tailor glanced at Peter and raised an eyebrow,

"No, I suppose not… well, come sir, I must measure you." The tailor said regaining his mirth. Peter stepped up to him, straightening his posture to tower over the little man, Peter smirked inwardly, oh how he greatly liked some of the changes, the man paid no attention to how much taller he seemed to have grown by straightening himself but instead took out his measuring tape and did what tailors do best, measured. When he finished he smiled,

"Well, wait here a few minutes and I'll get you your suit, err, may I ask what color and material you'd like?" he asked, Peter blinked,

"Uh, black… no dark green if it is possible and um, I suppose a normal material would be okay?" Peter asked with a nervous smile, the tailor furrowed his eyebrows in thought about where peter had come from, honestly what chap asked for a "normal" material? The tailor shrugged it off and went into a little room in the back containing all the suits. Peter and Wendy sat on a waiting bench, Peter opened his mouth to say something but just then the tailor came back with a grin,

"Here you are sir! A dark green complete suit, it even comes with a white dress shirt and a gray vest! I do hope you'll enjoy it!" He said happily, both Wendy and Peter marveled at the very nice looking suit, it was dark green, almost black and smooth, the inside material looked like silk but they knew it wasn't because they asked for a "normal" suit, and was black, it had a pocket on the left breast side and creases on the back. Instead of going to the dressing room to change he went into the single room bathroom. He pulled out a bag he had picked up and put his old "clothes" and the old coat in it, he then went to the sink, grabbed the soap and began to wash himself as much as he could.

Wendy smiled nervously at the tailor who had returned to his desk after half an hour of waiting, "Does he um… know how to put on a suit?" the tailor had asked, Wendy immediately responded

"Yes! Of course he does!!" hoping she was right, but her worried flew out the door when she gazed at the soupy smelling, sharp looking man that stepped out of the bathroom. He had washed all the dirt off his body and even cleaned his hair, Peter smiled charmingly and strode up to her, turning a little left to right to show off, when all he got from her was a gawking look he smirked,

"See something you like?" he asked teasingly, Wendy responded without thinking,

"Most definitely…" her eyes widened and Peter grinned slyly, "Err I mean, y-yes you look uhh well, um I paid for the suit already we can go." She said hastily and turned to the door, she was stopped by his hand on her shoulder, she shifted her head slightly to show she was paying attention and a shiver ran down her spine when she felt his breath on the back of her neck, Peter kissed her cheek from behind and whispered into her ear almost seductively,

"Perhaps you'd rather see me… without the suit on?" he suggested, placing a hand on her waist, she gasped and shivered when he blew softly into her ear; she blushed and cleared her throat, composing herself,

"Peter…" she warned, he shook his head and frowned at himself,

"I' so sorry, I have no idea where that came from…" he said in utter sincerity, she turned to look at him and found him with a look of guilt, she relaxed and smiled, she put a hand on his cheek,

"It's okay Peter, you just surprised me is all… let's go okay?" she said, Peter snapped out of the drugged like state he got in when she caressed his cheek and grinned,

"Certainly my Wendy. Let's be off!" he said and held out his arm, Wendy blushed and took his arm, letting him lead her, "Don't worry, I know where you live." He said when he saw the look on her face, Wendy smiled and nodded. The walk was not too far, they had walked in silence, only broken by the occasional laugh when peter "accidentally" brushed his hand against her side, tickling her. When they reached the door to her home Wendy held her breath as she opened it, expecting chaos to ensue now that she was back after a few days of being missing. The first one to greet her was her mother, crying and hugging saying how happy she was to see her and how worried she was, the second was her father and practically ran out of his study and did quite the same that his wife had just done. Then they noticed Peter standing behind her,

"Who is this man with you Wendy?" Mr. Darling asked, a cautious and threatening look present as he looked Peter over, Peter held his ground and looked right back at him. Wendy sighed nervously and began to tell hers and his story, starting from when she, Michael and John had gone missing the first time. When the story had ended the parents looked at peter who smiled and bowed at them,

"This… man is the same boy who took you from us?" Mr. Darling asked frantically, almost ready to throttle the nervous man in front of him,

"Darling, he did also save our children nearly countless times…" she said, trying to sooth her husband, Mr. Darling frowned and looked at Peter once more, who had a guilt stricken look in his eyes,

"Sir…" he tried, Mr. Darling nodded for his to continue, "I'm terribly sorry for causing hurt and fear for you and your wife. I was young and merely looking for… someone to play with, that is all… I'm very sorry." Peter finished, Mr. Darling furrowed his eyebrows and looking straight into Peter's eyes, he saw sincerity in his eyes and sighed

"Alright, I believe you… So why are you here now? You took her again and brought her back… what is your reason this time?" he asked, Peter explained that he was not the one that took her this last time and explained the things he went through to safe Wendy from Hook. The darlings where a little skeptical about his story but for some reason couldn't help but believe him there was something in his eyes and the way he told the story that screamed "TRUTH TRUTH TRUTH!!!" so they believed him, Peter finished his story carefully,

"I have come here now… to ask your for blessing, I have asked your daughter to marry me and she has accepted." He said carefully. Their eyes widened and looked at Wendy, who held her head high and gave them a look as if challenging them to protest,

"Well, I… you…" Mr. Darling tried, looking at both his wife and his daughter, Mrs. Darling seemed to have accepted this and was looking at her husband expectantly, Mr. Darling sighed, and looked at his daughter, "Is this what you really want?" He asked, Wendy beamed at him and nodded, "Very well then… I don't know how you're aunt will take it but… you and Peter have my blessing…" he said with a sigh and smiled when his daughter threw her arms around him repeating "thank you" again and again. They had promised to visit every holiday, her parents accepted and Peter and Mr. Darling shook hands while the women hugged. Next the couple crept to the nursery.

"Wait here." Wendy whispered to Peter as she opened the door slowly and crept in where the former lost boys and her brothers where all acting out adventures they had when they were younger. "My goodness, aren't you boys getting a little big to be playing like that all the time?" She said loudly, announcing her presence, all at once she was greeted by a unison of "WENDY!" and LOTS of hugs and kisses, She laughed and after a while she pulled away from her brothers, "I have a surprise for you all…" she said watching their reactions,

"What? What is it?" asked the twins together as always. She smiled and looked toward the doorway,

"Okay, you can come in now…" she began as he walked in; she finished as he stepped through the door, "Peter Pan…" and grinned at her brothers shocked faces.

"That can' be peter! Peter's a boy who never wants to grow up!" Slightly, who was visiting, said frowning at the tall, well built man who looked to be around their age in front of them. Peter smirked, causing a few to gasp in recognition but others to narrow their eyes suspiciously,

"I can assure you boys, I _am _Peter Pan." He said, putting his fists at his side in his usual pose and cocking his head to the side,

"Prove it." Said a still skeptical Slightly, Peter raised an eyebrow and right in front of them began to lift and hover in the air, that got the desired reaction from them all, they all gasped and once again called out in unison, but this time they all called out, "PETER!!!" and swarmed around him when he landed, Peter laughs with the boys and answered some questions, like where he had been for so long and if he missed them and all that, finally the ever quizzical Slightly asked, "So why are you here now?" he asked, Peter smirked once more and to the boy's shock walked behind Wendy, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck and grinning,

"Why to make sure my Wendy stays with my forever…" he turned his head to look at Wendy, tightening his embrace and smirking, "Isn't that right wife to be?" he asked playfully, Wendy knew what he was doing and gave him a smirk of his own, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up and giving his a chaste kiss on the lips,

"That's right Husband to be… I'm yours, forever." She said tears welding up in her eyes; Peter smiled softly and kissed her cheek, wiping the tears that fell on her rosy cheeks with his thumbs. The boys where utterly and completely dumb struck, shocked, astonished, you name it. Here was the boy who never wanted to grow up, who never wanted to have anything to do with "feelings" who feared the idea of being a man and threatened to run anyone through if they spoke to him of it, and he was now a grown man, caressing, kissing, and soothing the girl who evidently changed him top to bottom, holding her in a very intimate way and declaring his plans to marrying her. They snapped out of it and surrounded them, cheering, laughing, and crying, they were all so happy fro the new couple, all where thinking "It's about bloody time!" as they laughed and planned.

"Well…" John began, yawning and stretching his arms out, "It's time for us chaps to sleep; will you two come for us for the wedding? I'm sure you two want to be alone now…" John asked, bobbing with eyebrows up and down suggestively, Wendy blushed,

"JOHN!" She exclaimed, looking down and then blushing scarlet when Peter tightened his hold and grinned,

"Oh yes, we want to be alone… Of course we'll come back for you all! What is a wedding without family?" He said with a smile, the boys smiled back and nodded. The group said their goodbyes and Peter and Wendy flew out the window after saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Darling. They flew off into the night sky and toward Neverland. Wendy glanced at Peter nervously, wondering if he could keep his new and _very_ active hormones in check; Peter glanced back at Wendy and smiled, seeming to read her mind. "Don't worry Wendy, I was only teasing back there, I would never dishonor you or force myself on you. I care for you WAY too much to even think about that… well no I lied, I must be truthful, I have thought of it but I would NEVER do _anything _without your permission first…" he said, Wendy smiled,

"That's good, I'm glad you're truthful with me." She said, relaxing in his embrace, Peter grinned mysteriously,

"Of course, after all… When we're married it won't be dishonoring you when I want to…" he bent down and gently bit her neck making her blush and gasp, "consummate what every man after the wedding does with their wife… I'll have you all to myself…" he said and playfully licked the spot he bit, sending millions of shivers down Wendy's back, she blushed deep red and took a sharp intake of breath when he began to gently bite and suck on her neck,

"P-Peter… W-Watch where you're g-going…" she stuttered, distracted by the deliciously pleasurable feeling she was receiving, she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself but couldn't, "Peter…" she tried nervously; Peter released her neck and smiled,

"Yes my Wendy?" he asked, a hint of desire in his voice,

"Please…" she said softly and nervously, unsure of what she was asking of him, half of her wanted for him to continue but the other half knew it wasn't appropriate… yet… But peter solved the dilemma for her by hugging her and leaving her neck alone as they flew to Neverland in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: There, there you go HAPPY?! LOL j/k, I hope you readers ARE happy :) because I was running on whatever came to my mind on that one, I honestly have little fuel going with this story but don't worry, I **don't** plan to end it; I actually even have a sequel planned... OOPS! I wasn't supposed to reveal that yet heheh silly me and my spontaneous mind... anywho, stay tuned :)


	10. Catching Up

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to my readers for being so patient with me…

**LadyOfTheCelticLand:** Ok Ok Ok!

**Kiya:** Yes, I occasionally have spurts of inspirations XX

**WonderfullyMade5:** Why thank ya :D

**Avanell:** Glad you like it :)

**bittersweet315:** I don't plan to stop

**-X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-:** Actually he's about 19 now :D I saw him in other works, he hasn't really changed THAT much (not like I put it in my fic lol) but he has definitely grown :P

**Maelys:** I hope it is :D lol

**Flaming Ivy:** Well I don't know whether to be touched or frightened! LOL

**Kat Blossom 04:** Glad you love it :D lol

**love-of-all-wolfes:** I hope it's good xx

**Em3191:** Don't fret, I shall continue to update!

**ivy.luvs.dramiones:** Yes, sometimes writing yourself into a box can be helpful in then end… when and IF you find a way out, unfortunately most people don't find a way out and give up on the story… I don't plan to! I'll naw my way out if I have to!

**lili-potter8907:** Unfortunately you might have to wait for more, college is coming up for me xx

**MaraJade31:** LOL calm down! I don't plan on giving up on it. So you aren't much of a reader and yet you write? Odd… hmm well I'm both a reader and a writer :D

**LaNi-GoLDfiSh:** I wanted to make it clear to you that although I enjoy the occasional love scenes in the fics I read this _is_ Peter Pan we're talking about… I can't just put a "sex scene" anywhere, and it wouldn't be just a smutty sex scene either. You have to understand that these two people are united not by lust but by an emotion deeper then themselves even though they may deny it. A story does not need to contain any sort of sexual theme for it to be a good or interesting story; merely by writing it correctly and making it have a solid plot it could be wonderful. I hope I didn't offend you; I didn't mean to if I did… I'm just trying to make a point…

---

If I didn't answer you I'm sorry, I didn't get to look through every one of the 71 reviews I got, you matter to me too though!! I love all my reviewers!!!!!

----------------

Believe it or not before I wrote this chapter I was reviewing my plans for the next few chapters and I decided to scrap it all and start them fresh from my imagination instead of already planned from almost 2 years lol so the next few chapters including the ending I have no idea how they will be! Prepare yourself for anything! (Don't worry I'm still following the plot :P)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Catching Up

As Peter and Wendy landed softly on the beach over-looking a gorgeous sun-set they breathed in relief. Hook was gone, they were finally reunited, and Wendy's parents blessed them in marriage. Life could not get any sweeter. Wendy turned to Peter and beamed joyously at him. "So…" she began, catching his attention from the sun-set. He turned to her and smiled.

"So…." He offered right back. She blushed at the sight before her. The sun's peach-colored, soft, golden rays caressed Peter's already sun tanned skin, outlining his defined figure and making the green in his eyes shimmer like emeralds. She looked away bashfully and was surprised when Peter gently hooked her chin with his thumb and finger to look at him. He smiled once more before leaning in and placing a feather light kiss on her lips.

Wendy responded immediately by closing her eyes in bliss and wrapped her arms around his middle as he secured his own arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. They embraced each other lovingly and kissed, releasing their pent-up passion they've had for each other. Wendy had no idea how this could be possible, how incredibly surreal and magical this was, it was just unbelievable. Not too long ago he was still just a boy who wanted to have fun and she was a girl already maturing and wanting more… now that she had what she wanted she felt guilty for taking away what _he _wanted. Peter must have sensed her dismay because he had pulled away and searched her eyes.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" he asked in a strikingly similar way that he had years before. She found the sandy between their feet very interesting at the moment.

"I took away what you most wanted… to be a boy, I, I didn't, you-I-" but he cut her off with a quick kiss. He pulled away and shook his head, a small smirk curling his lips up.

"Wendy… I did it for you… and I did it for me… I know I'm not making much sense because all I ever wanted was to stay a boy but if staying a boy meant loosing you then I'd rather be a hundred years old! I'd give up my life if it meant keeping you save, so please, please don't feel guilty. I wanted to do this. It was my choice, I made it and I don't regret it." He finished, hugging her tight. Wendy shut her eyes tight, keeping her tears from falling.

"Okay Peter." She relented and decided to forget the past and live in the present.

"So…" he said once more and smiled adoringly at her. "What would you like to do?" he asked. Wendy thought for a moment then spotted sticks near the brush entering the jungle. She pulled away and grabbed two of the sticks. She handed one to him and smirked.

"En-garde?" she offered playfully. Peter grinned and held his stick against hers. Soon they were fighting daringly with their play-swords like they have done in their youth. Once the game got tiring and the sky got dark they laughed and collapsed on the sandy beach. "That was fun!" Wendy said happily and couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her as Peter drew her in his arms.

"Tired?" he asked, knowing very well that she was but wanting to here her musical voice. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Very…" she replied. He nodded and helped her up. Instead of walked he floated up into the air and offered her his arms. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him once more, letting him take her off. They headed to the "secret" hide-out, unaware of being watched from the trees as they flew by. They landed near the hide-out and took times sliding down the now cramped entry-ways. When they landed Peter found her half-slouched, looking around. He got up from the floor and accidentally banged his head against the ceiling.

"Ow! Gosh I'll have to re-build this place…" he muttered as he joined her at the table. "So, what would you like for dinner? I know I have some fruit and before I came for you I had caught a boar… it's probably not as fresh anymore but I'm sure I could do something with it…" he said. Wendy grinned at him, her stomach answering his question for her.

"That all sounds delicious, cook whatever you have however you wish… surprise me…" she said. Peter nodded, got up from the table, kissed her cheek and made his ay as best he could to the little room he had for preparing meals. As he worked in the "kitchen" Wendy took the time to look around at the familiar place. The room didn't change too much, it looked a whole lot smaller now but everything was just how she remembered; the beds, the items, the swords, everything. Soon Peter returned with a bowl of fruit, some she had never seen before.

"The boar was already starting to smell a bit so I cut off the parts we could use and I'm boiling it… I hope you like stew… In the mean time, I brought appetizers!" he said placing the bowl on the table and sat with her. She grinned and took some fruit.

"Stew sounds wonderful thank you." She said and took a bite of a small, yellowish fruit and her eyes widened. It was very sour when she first bit it but very sweet and juicy as she chewed it. It had a strange yet delicious taste. "What is this?" she asked him as she studied the fruit in her hand. He smiled and took one from the bowl.

"This is called Pokenoboy… don't ask how I know that it just came with the information the faeries gave me… Hey don't laugh that's what it's called! Anyway, it grows high up in the trees and I had to use my knife to cut them down without falling myself… It was tough but it was worth it am I right?" he asked, watching her bite into her second.

"Yes it was." She responded and ate the fruit. He laughed as she grabbed another, they were not big fruit, maybe about the size of a golf ball but almost all of it was edible.

"Don't fill up on fruit or you won't leave any room for the boar!" Peter advised as he stretched in his chair.

"How long until it's done?" She asked and set the fruit done, heeding his advise. Peter thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Maybe 20 to 30 minutes… Would you like to play a game while we wait?" he asked and winked at her. She blushed.

"Depends on the game…" she said. Peter laughed and nodded.

"Alright then… how about… Tag?" he suggested and floated up from his chair. Tinkerbelle had been seated nearby watching the exchange. If it weren't for the fact that this was the first time in a very long time that she has seen Peter as happy as he was then she would be plotting something on Wendy but… now that she knew Wendy made Peter's "illness" go away then she was content to have her around. Tinkerbelle floated up and sprinkled some dust over head, ginned and floating away. Wendy stared to float up and laughed.

"Okay Peter, looks like the game is on!" she said and tapped his shoulder before darting out of the escape way of the Hide-Out. Peter grinned and flew after her. Wendy could feel him getting close and felt the thrill of being chased by him wash over her. It was a strange kind of excitement but she relished it. She picked up her pace and whirled through two trees that were almost touching. Peter hand to fly on his side to get by them but once he did he straightened and bolted forward.

Peter grinned as he drew closer to her. He ran his fingers on her ankle gently; she looked back with wide eyes, shocked that he had caught up so quickly but remember how much faster he was now. He was toying with her! This did not upset her though; it made the game more of a challenge. She laughed and dipped down sharply then moved to make a summersault in the air but was shocked when Peter caught her around the middle and pulled her against him.

"Got ya!" he said and kissed her cheek. She laughed and nuzzled his jaw as they slowed down. They landed on a clearing and gazed into each other's eyes. Peter smiled and gestured to the surroundings. Wendy looked around but couldn't place where she had seen this place before.

"Where are we?" she asked. Peter smiled knowingly and knelt down, moving his hands against the grass gently.

"This is the place where we built the "house" around you…" he answered and looked up from his crouched position. Wendy's eyes widened and she knelt down with him.

"Oh! I remember! And the lost-boys asked me to be their mother, right! Wow, this place hasn't changed at all…" she muttered as she looked around. Peter had kept his eyes on only her with a dreamy sort of smile caressing his features.

"Why would it change?" he murmured, keeping her talking so he could watch her.

"Well I don't know, maybe with weather? Or you flying around and playing or something…" she answered. Peter frowned thoughtfully and finally looked away.

"I… didn't play much after you and the lost-boys left… I didn't really do anything really… I just didn't feel like it mattered anymore…" he said and sat on the grass. She knelt closer by him with a sad expression in her eyes and caressed his cheek softly with her hand, enjoying the feel of him leaning against her hand.

"I'm sorry…" she said to him. "I'm sorry you lost your friends and the life you knew…" she told him. Peter shook his head in dismissal and smiled.

"It's in the past now. Now I have you and a new life ahead of me, that's all that matters." He said and held her hand gently. He kissed her hand before leaning over and capturing her lips once more. Wendy let Peter pull her down on the grass. He made sure he did not crush her as he positioned himself over her. He caressed her cheek and chin until his hand slowly made its way down. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, ready to stop the second she looked unsure or unhappy. So far no such signals were sent to him so he continued to memorize every curve that was offered in his current position.

Wendy decided that if she was going to marry him then he had the right to her body now but that also meant the same thing for her. She tentively grazed her finger tips against his chest, feeling his physique before wrapping her hands around her neck. Peter leaned down to her again, kissing her as he relaxed his body against hers gently, letting his hands rest on her waist. They kissed slow and passionately, memorizing how the other liked to be kissed. A while later Peter pulled away and smiled down at his angel.

"We'd… better head back, the stew should be done now." He whispered. She smiled and nodded, letting him help her up. Together they flew back, their arms around each other in a loving embrace as they enjoyed the night air flowing through their hair. Soon they reached the hide-out and Peter served the meal. It was delicious; the boar meat was cut up in small pieces served with delectable jungle roots and fruits that mixed with the boar-broth, giving it a spiced and delicious flavor. With their bellies full of meat and fruit they fell into a deep and happy slumber in each other's arms, using the animal furs and blankets from he beds around them to make a comfortable nest on the floor.

Soon they were swept into the wonderful land of dreams together, letting the chorus of night creatures sing their symphonies and lull them to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day… the faeries were already preparing a surprise for the couple, this was going to be a wedding of magical beauty!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Well there you have it, an update… and a romantic one at that :D see I told you I haven't given up on the story! I hope you liked it… if you didn't well then at least it's something to read lol


	11. Wedding Day

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ivy.luvs.dramiones: Whoa you just cut to the point don't ya? Lol I'm glad you like it!

kasmira36: You better believe there's more!!

-X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-: I know I rock ;) lol

Sea Delane: Ah I wish I could! But hey! The imagination can be your Neverland! Just think happy thoughts!!

Evenstarfictionfan: They are made for each other darn it! I proved it here ahhhh! Hehe glad you like it :)

Closetaltruist: I'm glad you love it!! Here's an update for ya :D

A/N: -DRUM ROLL!- The wedding is here! WOOOO!! Here's what everyone's been waiting for!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Wedding Day

Wendy and Peter walked hand in hand along a beach, happy to be with each other after so much denial on both their parts. Wendy leaned her head against his shoulder, he blushed slightly, still a little nervous being so close to her. Even if he had all the knowledge and given experience a man should have he was still Peter Pan at heart. He pushed his awkwardness away and tightened his hold on her hand. She looked up at him and he gave her the crooked smile she loved so much.

She would have melted right there if it weren't for Peter's spontaneous embrace. He pulled her in a hug and spun with her in his arms. She laughed and held on to him tightly. He set her down and grinned. Suddenly they where surrounded by faeries. The couple looked around them curiously, Peter's eyes widened when the King and Queen faerie floated toward them. They both kneeled and the royal faeries smiled down at them.

"Please, arise." The Queen said. They stood and smiled at them.

"How may I help you?" Peter asked. The King grinned at him then smiled knowingly.

"It is not how _you _can help _us _but how _we _can help _you_." The King finished. Peter and Wendy gave the faerie a puzzled look. The King cleared his throat.

"We will be honored to host your wedding." He proclaimed. Wendy gasped.

"Your highness! _We _would be the ones honored!" she said respectfully. The king smiled at her and nodded.

"We will prepare the area I'm sure you are familiar with… shortly." The Queen said, the knowing smile growing. Peter got the hint and grinned.

"Thank you highnesses." He said and the couple watched the royal faeries fly off.

"What was that look she gave us? What place Peter?" Wendy asked curiously. Peter smirked and flew behind her; he pulled away her hair and whispered softly in her ear.

"You'll see…" he said in a mysterious way on he could make. She turned to look at him but he wasn't there, Peter tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around only to be caught off guard as his lips came crashing down on hers. She wasn't complaining… she kissed him back with just as much passion and together they floated up into the sky.

"What was that for?" Wendy asked breathlessly when the need for air became to much for them. Peter smiled and shrugged.

"Sudden urges…" he explained. She shook her head in amusement.

"Just don't let those sudden urges become anything else… at least not until after the wedding…" she said and couldn't hide her blush from her own suggestion. Peter grinned almost wickedly at her and winked.

"Okay… I'll control myself until after the wedding…" he said mischievously and took her hand. "Let's go see if in 'tribe can do anything about a wedding dress…" he said as they flew.

- - -

The resident Indian tribe was able to weave a magnificent dress made from white and gold painted feathers and precious silks stolen from the pirates in only a few short hours. Wendy and Peter were both very grateful.

"Try it on!" Peter urged as they reached the "hideout" Wendy grinned and shook her head.

"No Peter, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding…" she said and backed up as Peter took a few purposeful steps toward her, a sly smile on his face she had only seen once. She blushed and looked away bashfully from his heated gaze.

"But I won't get to see you in it much…" he said suggestively, his voice low and husky. Wendy's cheeks reddened further.

"Peter…" she said softly. Peter halted his steps and his seductive grin turned into an adoring smile. He put his hand out; Wendy looked back up and saw the warmth in his eyes. She smiled back and placed her hand in his, letting him take her wherever it was he wanted. "Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her closer to him and floated out of the hide-out.

"You'll see…" he murmured and flew out a little faster. Soon the couple reached a familiar area; Peter landed them softly and grinned at the woman in his arms. "Recognize that tree?" he said and motioned for her to look at the large tree nestled in the wooded area. Wendy looked up and gasped.

"Peter!"

"The wedding will be just over there." He said and pointed further out; Wendy turned and saw a magnificent array of lights, decorations and faeries all around a spot near the tree.

"Oh how wonderful!" she said, her eyes glimmering brightly.

"It's almost time…" he whispered, cheek brushing against hers as he nuzzled her. Wendy turned to him and grinned. Peter grinned back and motioned with his head up. Wendy looked up and saw a handful of strange looking birds headed their way… wait… those weren't birds!

"WENDY! PETER!" called the former lost-boys and the two darling siblings. Wendy floated up happily and enthusiastically crashed against the mob of boys receiving lots of hugs. After the boys landed with her and shook hands with Peter they set out to help with the preparations. It did not take too long seeing as the faeries had already finished with most of the work.

Soon a little after they had finished decorating and setting things up Tinkerbelle could be seen from the distance and following close by were two large "birds"

"Mother! Father!" Cried the biological and adopted children. Mr. and Mrs. Darling landed nervously and stayed close to each other as they glanced around them warily. Soon they where engulfed in hugs and kisses from their children. Peter walked up to his soon-to-be father in-law and shook his hand firmly. He kissed his soon-to-be mother in-law's hand and smiled gallantly at them both.

"I'm honored that you could make it." He said to them both. There was a small throat being cleared by them, everyone turned to the King and Queen faerie. The two royals smiled and nodded to the adults.

"It is time." They said in unison and flew off to get their "priest" if you could call a faerie that… Wendy rushed off, taking her mothers hand to get her dress on. The faeries drifted over peter and placed a specially woven robe over him. Like Wendy's dress it was white and had golden patterns all over it. He bowed to them and thanked them.

About ten minutes later everyone was in their place. All around them golden sparkles, colorful lights, and sweet smells flowed through the air. The night had approached but the darkness was only to be seen far from the wedding-area. Soon the group heard rustling and turned to see Wendy their with her beautiful dress and Mr. Darling by her side as he escorted her down the rows of seats and to the small faerie.

The faerie smiled and nodded for Mr. Darling to sit, he hesitated for a moment but once he looked into his daughter's eyes the doubt he felt melted away and he smiled lovingly at her. He kissed her cheek and joined his wife. Mrs. Darling smiled adoringly at her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, no doubt remembering her own wonderful wedding.

Peter approached her side and smiled with so much love and passion that it nearly stole Wendy's breath away. That was a look she had never seen in his handsome face. He took her hand and brushed a thumb over it. The "priest" said a few words, did a strange looking dance, floated around them sprinkling dust and clapped his hands. Peter and Wendy gave him a curious look; he just grinned and nodded to them.

"You are no one." He said. It took everyone about five minutes to get what he meant. Then Peter's face split into a grin and he embraced Wendy, spinning her around

"We're married!" he said, everyone understood then and cheered happily. Peter dove in for a kiss and Wendy responded just as eagerly. The cheers rose as the couple drifted into the air, holding each other close. The celebration begun with singing and dancing. Peter landed them close to the tree and some ways away from the party. He stepped back from her and smiled. He held out his hand and bowed.

Wendy's eyes widened and sparkled. She took his hand and he pulled her close. Soon they began to sway back and forth with their own melody in their hearts. Playing over the game of "father and mother" they once had years before. Peter spun her around as they rose further up. The moon seemed to smile down at them as it rose with them.

"Wendy?" he said in an eerily similar way he had when they first danced. She looked into his eyes, her eyes swimming with dread and… hope… what was he going to say? Would he say it was all make believe again? Would he say he only did it so she would stay for good this time? Her heart beat faster against her chest.

"Y-Yes Peter?" she asked, swallowing nervously. Peter smiled lovingly and drew her closer.

"I love you Wendy. I love you with all my soul." He said seriously. Wendy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in a strangled gasp of relief and all but crashed against him.

"Oh Peter!" She exclaimed as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Peter's eyes were half-lidded in adoration as he smiled and stroked his beloved Wendy's hair soothingly. He had known what she thought he said… he knew it was cruel to trick her that way but he had to prove to her that what he felt year before was a denial state of what his heart screamed to him now. He loved her, he loved her for a long time but until now he had refused to let go of his childish, selfishness.

"I-" but he cut her proclamation with a soft, slow and loving kiss, moving his lips against hers in a way that had her melt in his arms. Soon he pulled away and gazed into her dazed eyes; he smiled and caressed her cheeks with a gentle touch.

"I know." He said simply and they hugged tightly. Suddenly a cry was heard from the party and the music stopped. Peter and Wendy pulled apart and jerked their attention to the cry. A figure emerged from the shadows with a cruel and evil grin. Vengeance pooled in the red eyes of the one man Peter thought would never see again…

"HOOK IS BACK!" Cried the evil man that didn't seem to want to die…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Sorry for not updating quickly enough… at least it hasn't been 3 years!! Hehe… Uh oh! Hook is back! Back HOW?? HOW DARN IT TELL MEEE!!... oh wait, I'm the author… silly me! What will happen now? Dun Dun DUNNNNN!!! Review so I'm encouraged to update faster and you'll find out!!!!!!!!!!11ELEVEN…


	12. Dismay

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! An update much quicker! I think I set a record for this story!! Be warned, this chapter contains blood, violance, and feelings of angst! I specifically made it a tear-jerker! You have been warned...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Dismay

_-- Earlier—_

"Curse… him…." Hook rasped as he crawled to his legs, ignoring the agonizing pain that speared through him from his bloody arms. "I'll… destroy him! And that… wench too…" he gasped as he pushed himself up in a seated position and knocked his container of potions on his lap with his hook hitting the table. He winced at the pain and retrieved a yellowish vial. He yanked it open with his teeth and used his hook to drag his legs to him. He poured the liquid on his mangled body and cried out in pain.

He bit his lip and grabbed his legs, placing them in their correct place and letting the liquid do its job. Soon his body and legs began to glow. He threw back his head and screamed in pain as new bones ripped from his cracked ones and muscle and veins connected. Soon the pain subsided with his scream. He panted and looked at the work. He poured the last drops on his arms and winced as his wounds there healed as well. He then finally stood and chucked the small bottle against the wall, enjoying the sound of glass shattering.

"The sound of shattering will be Peter's skull against by knee!" He growled and grabbed his most dangerous weapons he could find and then took off… He made his way through the dense forests and caught the glow of a multitude of faeries in the distance. Then he heard a cheer and knew it had to do something with his arch-enemy… probably congratulating him on his victory…

"We'll see about that…" he growled and stalked his way further in. He hid in the shadows as he watched the lost-boys, faeries, and two adults he didn't know dancing and sing. He grabbed the closest body he could get his grimy hands on and held it up by the throat.

Michael squealed in panic when he felt himself being pulled and screamed when he realized who it was. Hook looked up at the direction of his scream and saw Peter and Wendy dancing like they had been before quickly look down at him in shock.

"HOOK IS BACK!" Hook cried with a grin so evil it could make the devil shudder.

_--Back to present—_

"MICHAEL!" Wendy cried and Peter stopped her from flying down and potentially getting herself killed. Peter kissed her cheek and glared down at Hook's now surprised face.

'He… kissed her?' pondered and almost barely missed Peter's sword as his swung by his head. Hook jumped back and growled. He roared and charged with his own blade at his nemesis. Peter dodged the blow and executed a spin kick before thrusting his sword forward. The strike was intended for Hook's heart but Hook moved away just on time to have the blade graze his side.

"Prepare to die for good this time Hook!" Peter said and swung his sword hard. Hook drew his own sword up and their blades locked, both fighting to over power the other. "How… did you re-attach your legs and heal your arms?" he said through his gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hook said darkly and shoved him off, swinging his sword down. Peter rolled out of the way and landed on his back. A scream rose from near by as Hook used Peter's prone state to drive his blade through him. Hook grinned evilly and pulled back, enjoying the gasp of pain and groan of agony from his mortal-enemy.

Suddenly he yelled in pain as a blade sliced his back. He spun and met the tear-filled yet still swimming with fury eyes of Wendy. Hook grinned and motioned her to "bring it". Wendy let out a cry of pure hatred and charged him. Hook used her anger and lack of judgment because of it to easily move out of the way and knock her down. Wendy groaned in pain, holding her head and turned to see Hook's sword by her neck. She shook with fear and grief as Hook raised his sword to strike her down, his eyes glowing red.

Before he could move another inch however he stopped abruptly, a look of pure terror, shock, and pain splitting through his fury laced features as a sword finish running directly through his heart.

Hook gasped in shocked-pain and blood flowed out of his mouth. He turned, holding the sword that now protruded from his chest and gazed in shock at his attacker. "Don't you DARE hurt my _wife_" Peter bellowed, a look of hatred so intense that Hook could now see how much his enemy had changed. Peter held his side as blood flowed down freely and glared at full force despite his injury at his most hated enemy.

Hook staggered back and looked down at his wound miserably then back up at Peter. He looked at Wendy and saw the seriousness in her eyes… they was not playing a game…

"W-Wife? P-Peter… you're more of a man then I thought" he said with a strained, ironic, small smile as he felt his body become colder and stiffer. This time instead of getting offended Peter grinned and nodded in agreement.

"More of a man then you, you old codfish" he said and watched as Hook's eyes rolled back and let out his last breath as he finally fell stone-cold dead. Everyone was silent, both in shock and relief at the sight of the most feared man laying dead at Peter's feet… Peter's eyes rolled back as well and he fell to his knees with an inaudiable gasp. The silence was broken by Wendy's cry as she ran to Peter and caught him before he fell.

"PETER!" She cried, catching him and holding him tight. Peter looked up to her and smiled sadly, his eyes aleady begining to cloud over.

"I-I'm… sorry the... wedding... was... ruined…" he rasped out. Wendy placed a trembling hand on his lips.

"Shh Peter please don't talk. SOMEONE! QUICK! Get the Indian Healer here!!" She ordered, all of the former lost-boys raced through the forest fully-intent on carring out that order as quick as possible. Wendy felt a hand caress her cheek. She looked down, her eyes brimmed with tears. Peter continued to smile and wiped the tears from her eyes with his gentle hand.

"I love you Wendy…" He said softly. Wendy pulled him close and sobbed openly, clutching his weak body desprately.

"Noo! Please don't leave me Peter!!" She cried, her heavy heart full of the deepest sorrow.

THE END!! ...

…. Muahahaha JUST KIDDING!…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Quite a cliff-hanger huh? Will he die? Humm… I don't know… should I turn this story into a tragedy? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! REVIEW AND I MAYBE I WON'T!!


	13. Relief

_**Growing For You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peter Pan movie because if I did it would have ended MUCH differently and fluffier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here it is folks… I hope you liked the last chapter lol I LOVE writing cliff-hangers lol yes I know I'm evil :D anywho, enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Relief

Wendy clutched onto Peter's rapidly cooling body. "J-Just hold on Peter…" she sniffed and looked around her widely. The faeries were hovering around them and what looked like green sparkly dust was falling on his wound. A little while later the Indian chief rushed over and she laid him on the ground. The chief inspected his wound and pulled out a long piece of cloth that was soaked in a strange, muddy looking paste and began wrapping his torso with it. He pulled out a pipe looking tool that was wrapped around a leaf and blew what looked like smoke at Peter's face.

Wendy stood back as more and more faeries hovered around him, sprinkling the strange dust as the chief used his methods in healing him. Once all the chaos was through the faeries and the chief pulled away. Peter lay there with his chest thankfully raising and falling normally and a calm expression on his face. The lost boys translated for Wendy, saying that now Peter would be fine. Wendy let out a sigh of relief and knelt beside Peter once more. She smiled and caressed her face. She closed her eyes, letting her worry and stress leave her and snapped her eyes opened when she felt Peter's hand on hers.

Peter smiled weakly at her but for some reason he could feel his strength returning to him. He managed to sit up, ignoring the alarmed cries of the people around him so he could look deeper in her eyes. "Peter." She sighed with relief and smiled at him, continuing her caress on his cheeks. Peter leaned into her touch and nuzzled her, smiling back, he pulled her to him and embraced her tightly… he was surprised that he felt no pain.

Everyone around them cheered at Peter's miraculous recovery. _Peter _helped Wendy off the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. That night shortly after the wedding was held a second party was held in honor of Wendy and Peter's victory against Hook. As the party went on Peter drew his hand for hers, she looked up at his knowing smile and grinned back. She let him take her back to the tree and once again they begin to dance slowly.

Wendy smiled softly and leaned against him, even if he were bloody, sweaty, and covered with the strange, muddy substance she couldn't think of any other place to be than in his arms. Peter however was feeling uncomfortable with the idea that he was getting her messy. He set her down on the ground and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back…" he whispered and flew off to the direction of the water surrounding the island of Neverland. About fifteen minutes later he came back to find her smiling as she watched her family dance, laugh, and enjoy themselves.

He walked up behind her and embraced her from behind, kissing her neck and nuzzling her hair. "You can go join them if you like…" he offered, Wendy shook her head no and turned in his arms.

"I'd rather be with you." She said and the noticed how clean he was. She gasped when she saw that his bandages where gone and he had no wound. "Peter your wound!" she said pulling away slightly. Peter laughed softly and pulled her back against him.

"The faeries used their magic to heal my wounds… it's not the first time they helped me this way… I'm fine Wendy." He reassured and nuzzled her hair with his cheek again. Wendy relaxed against him and laid her head on his chest. Peter kissed his way from her temple to her lips. Wendy smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. When Peter began to caress her arms and snake his arms around her waist, pulling her harder against him she felt like her knees were abut to give away.

Peter moved his hands slowly to her waist from being wrapped around her and caressed his way down her hips, she pulled away slightly and was about to ask what he was doing but was silenced by a slow and almost tantalizing kiss. Peter continued to gently trail his finger tips up and down her sides as he pushed her against a tree gently. Wendy tightened her hold around him and shivered when one of his hands slowly made its way down her leg, over her knee and pulled it up against him.

Wendy's mind was reeling, was she really being this intimate with _Peter Pan_?? She pulled away slightly when he felt the hand slide up her wedding dress. She blushed and glanced at the guests near by. "P-Peter… I" She began but he silenced her with a chaste kiss. And pulled away but took her hand and led her further into the wood. He stopped and turned toward the party. He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled for Tinkerbelle. A few seconds later a hyper-faerie emerged eager to do Peter's bidding. Peter smiled affectionately at the faerie and whispered something at her.

Tinkerbelle turned red but nodded and flew off. Wendy gave Peter a look and he smirked. "I told her we needed privacy and to let the other know not to bother us…" he said as he pulled her against him and floated up with her. Wendy turned beat-red and looked away shyly. He cupped her cheek with one hand and gently made her look into his eyes. "I won't do anything you don't want to…" he said lovingly. She smiled in half-lidded affection and drew him in for a kiss.

The answer was clear by the mixture of love and desire she put into the kiss. Once they pulled away to catch their breaths they landed and he pulled her against him again, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss that had her weak in the knees. He lifted her in his arms, never breaking from the kiss and walked further into the wood where they could have privacy and explore the realms of marriage thoroughly…

The End… or is it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: It's finally over! After so long it's over! Not that I like it being over really, but I'm happy with this ending…

Sorry it's so short! And sorry there was no Lemon… I just couldn't! Ahhh! You don't understand! It just didn't seem right for them to… do it… (TEE-HEE) so soon… I do plan something for the sequel though so…

Give me lots of reviews to inspire me to write it!!

Tell me what you'd like and I'll see if I can fit it in with my already brewing plot…


End file.
